Red Velvet
by MistressKaia
Summary: Sasuke dances to forget the past, but his past has some sultry moves of its own. What lies in wait when dearest aniki has been released from the asylum? AU, ItaSasu, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did the fucking fillers would be over by now and we wouldn't be waiting till fucking February for time skip.

A/N: Heeeey….been a while. How are you guys? Getting three meals a day? Being awesome? That's good…. Well I've written another pointless ItaSasu fanfiction for your yaoi needs. Why you ask? Because I felt the need to write as this has partially been my mood today. Wonderful, ne? I've got several fics on the way too. So be prepared for that. Um yeah. Time to subject you to a pointless fanfiction.

WARNING: THIS FICTION CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY OFFEND PEOPLE. GORE, INCEST, YAOI, SEXY UCHIHAS DANCING. IF STUFF LIKE THAT OFFEND YOU PLEASE LEAVE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Red Velvet

The raven-haired teen shivered under the pressure that was his dance partner for the night, hard echoes of music playing around his body.

Sasuke was never one for crowds, mind you, but clubs were totally different.

Especially when all eyes are on him.

Watching.

Envy and Lust.

The youngest Uchiha had been blessed with a gift for movement and a body to match that sultry movement. Every Friday night he'd go to his regular club, Red Velvet, and dance till he couldn't move any more.

To anyone who knew the raven-haired youth, this was extremely out of character to his cold exterior. His peers thought he was an ice prince, unable to thrive in social standards on personality alone.

If he wasn't so beautiful not one person would wish to be in his company.

The red tinted light washed over the dance floor, casting sensual shadows over the young raven's face, a familiar song began to seep out from the speakers, a steady beat with dizzying words. A cool rush ran past Sasuke's back, his stranger of a partner left, leaving him to roll his hips and rock his upper body on his own.

Not that he minded every song was danced with a new person.

Sasuke's body rocked and turned at all the right beats, one could easily say that he was a one-man show; a partner would only spoil the view.

The raven's leather clad hips rolled forward as his hands slid down to his bare midriff, sweat making his body glisten in the red light. Soft lips were parted as his breaths only matched his actions, twisting his touch around the hem of his pants.

The Uchiha's actions only proved to catch the dark eyes of an onlooker as he was soon approached from behind, slender hands placing themselves upon the teen's own. Sasuke smirked, just another dance partner that would roll and rock against him, off beat and clumsy.

Much to his surprise, the one behind him moved exactly in tune with him, slender fingers ghosting over sensitive flesh and up under the shirt that hid his chest. Something about this touch made Sasuke shiver, not the kind of shiver he got with someone pointless, no this was a shiver of some worth. Who ever it was that was behind him was probably worth his company.

The song continued to pound in his ears a he felt soft lips caress the shell of his ear, making him give a soft hum of approval. Every touch felt like fire on the skin, as he was pulled closer, feeling the familiar rolling of hips into his, timed perfectly to Sasuke's motions.

This person knew exactly what Sasuke liked, and what made him moan.

Dark eyes fluttered as his head was tilted back to rest upon a shoulder, the only thing reaching his vision were silky like strands of raven colored hair. Sasuke's mind, however, was too far-gone in ecstasy to figure if these strands were of his own bangs or of the strangers. 

Well-placed kisses were trailed from his jaw line down his neck, pushing the tightly fitting collar down so he could kiss along the teen's pulse. Sasuke gave a breath and rocked roughly back into his partner.

This person was worth Sasuke's tender sight.

Carefully the teen turned around in the other's arms, His eyes turned up only to have the very lips that were once ravishing his neck to be placed upon his own in a fierce kiss. 

Sasuke shivered under the fire behind the kiss, feeling a knee slip between his own legs. His head became more and more clouded as he rocked harshly against the welcome thigh, searching for that sacred of frictions. 

A need for air over took his liking for the stranger's taste as he pulled back with half lidded eyes, panting with a heated whimper.

This person had a hold over him.

Just as soon as it had started, the song came to a stop, the stranger lent down and whispered into the teen's ear.

"My how you've grown, otouto…"

Sasuke's eyes shot open, only to be met with cold black ones that matched his own. 

"I-Itachi…"

The Uchiha recognized his brother, even after 8 years of separation; he couldn't forget those eyes, those dark haunting eyes. Something lingered behind that gaze though, something that scared the Uchiha for reasons only he knew in this crowd of people.

This was his parent's murderer, his reason for being so cold.

Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke placed two hands firmly on Itachi's chest and pushed with all his might, but it was no use, the elder Uchiha had a hold around Sasuke's waist, and clearly didn't have plans of letting go anytime soon. 

"Is that any way to greet your brother after eight long years? I think I enjoyed your earlier greeting."

Itachi shifted his leg slightly, pushing it into the heat that was apparent between Sasuke's legs.

The younger Uchiha faltered and gripped Itachi's shirt.  
"T-Tch…. let go of me!" His words came out in a hiss that was hardly threatening.

The bigger of the two ravens lent down and gave a soft kiss to Sasuke's cheek. 

"I've changed since I've gotten 'help' for my…. instability, I think you of all people could understand that." 

Sasuke shuddered as he recalled the events, which he so wanted to keep in the past.  
_  
He'd come home from school and gone upstairs to work on his homework, as any ten year old would. _

Sasuke didn't notice how quiet the house was until he'd glanced at the clock.

6:48 pm.

The youth furrowed his brows at the time. Mother usually got home at five, followed closely by Father at six. They'd eat dinner at six fifteen and retreat to do their nightly routine till bedtime at eleven.

Always the same, the slightest change in schedule made the little Uchiha cringe. 

Carefully he got up from his chair and opened the door, a certain chilled feeling coursing through him. It wasn't like anything he'd felt before, as it seemed every cell in his body felt the chill.

Small feet took him gracefully down the stairs till he reached the hallway, walking towards the living room.

"It's a large house, two stories, white on Locust…Yes. Yes. I'm not going anywhere you can rest assured."

It was his aniki's voice that reached the little one's ears; he was on the phone with someone, giving them directions to his home.

"Aniki, who are you--…"

Coal eyes widen as he turned the corner into the living room, blood splattering the walls and furniture.

The raven haired teen turned on his heels, hanging up the phone, covered in sickeningly beautiful splatters of blood.

"W-What happened?!" Sasuke's barely had cried out this question as his eyes had fallen upon the mutilated corpse of his mother. 

Her body was sprawled out on the floor, stripped bare of all clothing, save for a pair of underwear. Sasuke began to shake as the sight sank in.

She'd been cut open with the finest precision from neck to the stomach, skin peeled back as though being examined in a lab experiment. Her throat had been quite literally shredded, bits of flesh desperately clinging to muscle, her throat was the deathblow and the other was done after.

The shredded body was hardly recognizable, however, all it took was the child's eyes to fall upon the cold lifeless eyes of his mother, her mouth fallen open in a silent scream to know exactly who it was.

Itachi slowly walked over to his otouto, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the younger Uchiha.

"Father is even worse, Sasuke. Spare yourself the trauma."

Sasuke only shook, he knew very well he was in the arms of a murderer, this was obvious as his muscles tensed under the touch.

Itachi's lips hovered over the little one's ear.

"I won't hurt you. The police are on the way."  
Thin fingers grasped the little one's chin as he pulled away and looked into his little brother's eyes. A sensation took over him as he saw the absolute fear that shown so brightly in Sasuke's eyes. He loved it….it was beautiful, however, he also hated it.

Itachi and his brother shared a deep bond, deeper then what brothers should share. He'd confronted his parents about it today, shortly before he killed them so he could keep his dear little raven.

Sasuke would thank him for it later.

It wasn't long that the police had arrived and taken Itachi into custody, sending Sasuke to a distant relative for the time being. 

Itachi had been taking mood stabilizers for quite some time, it was as he said, the cause for his insanity. The court sentenced him away to an asylum until he was deemed acceptable for society again.

And that left little Sasuke.

The youth suffered extreme depression at the tender age of 13, he tried to take his life on multiple occasions and was sent to a hospital for a year to get through his problems.  
This hospital, however, was eerily close to the ward were Itachi was. As such it was only natural that Itachi knew of Sasuke's condition.

Upon discharge the once very emotional youth, had grown to be a very cold teenager. Sasuke had completely changed.

He moved back to his hometown and lived in the very home his family as well as him lived in as soon as he turned 16.

Nightmares plagued him for the first year he lived there.

Now it was nothing more then ghosts of the past. 

There was no doubt that Itachi still had a strong emotional hold over Sasuke, that much was apparent as the teen could only sit in his brother's arms. However, no matter how strong that bond was, Sasuke wasn't going to have it.

He pushed his whole body forward and back suddenly, escaping his grip and running into a tightly packed crowd. 

Thousands of thoughts rushed the raven-haired teen's head as he headed for one of the VIP rooms he reserved for himself, seeing as he was a regular and had a large sum of money, it wasn't a difficult thing to attain.

The teen found he was trembling as he took a seat upon a black leather couch. This was a feeling he hadn't had since he was ten. Fear. True, primal fear.

Every month while Itachi was in the asylum, he'd get letters from doctors, telling of his improvement and how completely stable Itachi was. Each gave an estimate on his release. Recently though….Sasuke hadn't bothered to read them. If he had he would've known that Itachi was let out nearly three months ago.

The teen's trembling wouldn't stop, anger had suddenly replaced fear.

How dare Itachi invade his bliss, his sanctuary.

How dare he touch him!

Dancing was his way of escaping the past, losing himself in the beat of the club, Itachi had invaded this…and he'd done it in a way that made Sasuke twist with want.

The heat between the teen's legs hadn't died down, and was growing terribly uncomfortable with every little shift. The impossible tightness of his pants didn't at all help.

Dark eyes drifted closed as he started to think back.

He hated Itachi. Well…he thought he did anyway. He told himself that every day, every time he'd look in the mirror, yet he could never look himself in the eye when he said it.

Not once.

His thoughts wandered to the way his brother touched him, to the gentle motions of his body upon his brother's.

Sasuke hated to admit it but it was the hottest thing he'd ever done in his life.

The thought didn't help his arousal, not one little bit.

Carefully in the private of the room he stripped himself of his shirt, he had a problem that needed to be taken care of. The teen had never been so turned on before in his life, and it was extremely overwhelming, this couldn't wait.

The raven-haired teen lent back from his place on the couch, sliding a finger down his arousal, stimulating it slowly through the fabric of his pants.

He couldn't wait much longer, carefully he slid out of his pants and gave his forsaken length a light trailing of fingers, earning himself a soft intake of breath. The teen couldn't quite understand why he was so intent on tempting himself even more. No sooner had he wrap delicate fingers around his length did he start to pump it, working out his need.

Sasuke let his head slip back in quiet pants and soft moans, his mind slipping into a fantasy to aid him along.

It was then he made the error of letting a name slip past his lips.

"Nn..nnn…Itachi…"

He drew in a harsh breath, that name upon his lips doing an action like this was disgraceful and sickening in his eyes.

…yet he couldn't help but moan it again, this time more intimate.

"A-Aniki...mm!!!"

Sasuke bucked his hips into his hand, his mind growing more and more dazed.  
A familiar tightness began to form in his stomach as he tensed up, quickening his pace with loud gasps and harsher moans.

"God, Nii-san!!!!"

"Hai, Otouto?"

Sasuke's eyes opened suddenly to find Itachi hovering over him with that cat like smirk upon his lips, eyes narrowed and filled with lust directed towards his beautiful little brother. The teen must have been too engrossed in his own pleasures to notice the door open and close.

A rough breath echoed past the younger raven's lips as Itachi slide a sultry finger up the underside of the other's arousal, stirring up fluids that so desperately needed to be released.

"Nn…aniki…d-don't stop," Sasuke breathed out, arching himself into the light touch. Damn Itachi for getting him to this point.

The upturn of lips never left the elder raven's lips as he obliged the younger Uchiha, leaning in to trail a heated tongue over heated flesh. 

Sasuke felt himself tremble, he didn't try to pull away or get the elder Uchiha off, he wanted this. He'd never admit it but he'd loved his brother more then a brother should when he was younger. Seeing his brother bathed in their mother's blood merely made him fear for his own life, however, when Itachi spared the boy, he felt as though Itachi truly loved him.

Such a twisted way of showing it…

The teen moaned loudly as Itachi's skilled mouth worked over his already throbbing length, so very close to the edge he could almost picture it.

"Aniki….nn!!! I-I'm gonna…I'm…!!!"

Itachi pulled back very suddenly and took Sasuke by the chin, not allowing him the climax.  
"I've waited so long for this, otouto…let me savor it as well."

His lips crushed into those of his little brother, a passionate kiss with enough push behind it to nudge Sasuke onto his back, undressing himself in the process.

Sasuke made no effort to struggle as he felt his brother's fingers slide up his arousal again, wetting his fingers for an easier entry.

Itachi parted Sasuke's legs and gently placed on finger into the 'little' Uchiha. One finger soon became two as he worked the teen to a comfortable state, feeling the fire between his own legs grow as he watched Sasuke writhe upon hitting a certain bundle of nerves within him.

"H-Hurry, a-aniki!"

Carefully, Itachi placed himself at Sasuke's entrance, pushing in and letting out a harsh breath. Even after preparing the teen he was still so tight, it almost made him release with just that simplest of motions.

Whimpers left the form below him as Itachi began to move his hips in rough, merciless thrusts. His brother's body was so heavenly, with its warmth and just the right amount of pressure.

The elder Uchiha almost lost himself in his own lust as Sasuke cried out his name.

He'd found that delicate bundle again.

Itachi reached out and gave an intimate gesture, a simple caress to Sasuke's cheek as he began to aim for that spot. Sasuke simple lent into the touch, his whimpers having turned into cries of pleasure.

That was something Itachi enjoyed about Sasuke, his moans were soft but he mostly whimpered, an endearing sound to the elder raven's ears.

The two were locked in heated intimacy, neither one willing to back down until complete, the loud club music still blaring just outside the door filtering into the room. Sasuke gave a loud and desperate cry as Itachi pumped the younger raven's length in time with his thrusts. 

The teen couldn't help but related this to the seductive timing of his brother's dancing.

One final cry echoed from the younger raven as his essence spilled out upon his stomach and his brother's hips.

Itachi felt himself leap over the edge as he felt Sasuke's walls tighten around him. Such an intoxicating feeling…

The smell of sex hung strong in the room as the two bathed themselves in the bliss that was the aftermath, panting and shifting to get comfortable once again. 

Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's shoulders, the elder Uchiha pulled Sasuke rest atop him, settling his own head at the top of the younger Uchiha's head, breathing in his scent. The teen smelled so wonderfully, even after sex, a certain aroma perhaps only produced when such things occurred…or perhaps something that developed in his absence. In either case….this was a new and alluring scent he wasn't about to give him.

"I still need a place to stay, otouto…"

The teen opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Get dressed…"

A.N: I seriously have no idea where I'm going with this. Pleasant reviews make me write more. If you want me to anyway…. Oh and Itachi and Sasuke didn't do anything when Sasu-chan was ten. He just knew he loved his aniki and that his aniki loved him. Ok? Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hello, dears. I do hope you missed me. Somehow I doubt it, but I've been _inspired_ by my own mind in recent days. Yay! Anyway, you've demanded a chapter update so here. Take it and be happy. Its smutastic. 

Disclaimer: ZOMG! I don't own Naruto. I did scream over the Shippuden premier though. Anyway, that's it. I don't own it.

WARNING: ZOMGBBQ!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINTS INCEST, YAOI, AND OVER ALL SMUT-NESS. DON'T LIKE IT? TAKE YOURSELF ELSEWHERE!!!

Red Velvet:  
Chapter Two

Sasuke couldn't be quite sure when Itachi had obtained a car, but by the looks of it, he'd been living in it for quite sometime. A sigh escaped his lips, even in his state of false hate; he wouldn't let his own flesh and blood sleep on the street, or in a vehicle for that matter.

Itachi was only slightly surprised that his little brother had chosen to live in the home that was the root of his depression, though, it also amused him in a twisted manner he wouldn't voice.

The home hadn't seemed to change at all in the last few years, save for the new garden in front of the house.

Silence held tightly to the two newly reunited brothers, even as Sasuke opened the door and began to walk up the stairs.

"Sleep where you wish…" the younger said softly, never once turning to look at his brother. 

Itachi glanced for a moment down the hallway that leads to the living room where first blood had been shed. Sasuke's words shook him out of his reverie, turning a blank onyx gaze up at the beauty upon the stairs.

"Is my room still intact?" 

With the gentlest turn of the head, Sasuke stole a glance at Itachi. "Yes…the room hasn't been touched. Your things are still there…"

There was a certain hollowness ruling the teen's voice as he slowly continued his trek to the room which he resided.

Itachi didn't fail to notice this, though he didn't address it either. Perhaps a certain understanding for the need of privacy.

- - - - - -

Sasuke had collapsed upon his bed, only a few moments after entering the room. Dancing always took a lot out of him, but the added activities of the night had drained him of any remaining energy.

His eyes slipped open to glance at the digital clock beside his bed, red numbers shinning brightly in his face.

11:06 pm.

A groan left his throat, were it not for the sudden arrival of his brother, he'd be dancing deeper into the night. Four or five in the morning was usually the time, at which he returned home, catching a ride with the bartender getting off from his shift. Gaara was always a close friend of Sasuke's. He was his sober ride home, if the minor felt the need to sneak a drink or two from said bartender.

This night though, was one he would have to make up for next weekend. 

Growling cut through the room as the teen's stomach protested for some sort of nourishment. Muttering in protest, he got up and started to the kitchen.

Dark eyes glanced around the halls as he walked, caution in every step. One could never be too careful, after all, even if it appears completely safe.

An icy chill met Sasuke's feet as they padded delicately over the linoleum floor to the counter where a basket of freshly grown tomatoes sat.

Something about this food was such that appealed to his liking, as he bit into the plump red morsel, savoring the acidy bitter sweetness it with held. 

And somehow, Itachi had a knack for walking it at just the right time to see Sasuke at his most alluring state.

To say the site before him was beautiful would be an outright lie. Oh no, this site far beyond any earthly word.

Silhouetted by the moonlight pouring in from the kitchen window, it was easy to see Sasuke's feminine features. The slight curve of his waist, the gentle shine of his hair, and those oh so long, delicate fingers curved around his treat. Not to mention the tomato's juices running down his chin, and the seeds it deposited on the way. 

Itachi would be damned if he let himself pass this up, however, after some observation, this setting wasn't right. Not yet anyway, Itachi would have to earn a bit more of little Sasuke's trust before he'd be allowed to push him into walls or onto counter tops for that matter.

Slowly, with feline like steps, Itachi entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, earning a glance from the younger raven as he licked the juices from his fingers.

After only a few moments of looking at the empty realm, the elder raven gave a sigh. All Sasuke had in his fridge was milk, eggs, and some butter. 

"Otouto….you need to eat more, you're too slender." Itachi spoke softly as he settled on a glass of milk. 

The younger Uchiha simply gave a slight snort. "Like you care…."

With that, Sasuke simply turned on his heels and left the kitchen, moving gracefully up the stairs, in a gliding manner.

Itachi only let slip a smirk, Sasuke was arrogant and rude, but only one as close to him as Itachi once was could see through his icy façade.

- - - - - - - -

The night wore on in solitude for Sasuke till close to 3:30 am.

It was then that he awoke to the sound of those feline steps entering his room and as though he were a deer in the headlights, Sasuke did not move.

The elder of the two hovered over the teen with soft eyes and an unreadable expression, reaching out with his hand to cup the younger's cheek in his palm, stoic through out the motion. 

Even in this touch, Sasuke did not let his performance falter as he naturally nuzzled into the touch, as one would were warmth suddenly to engulf one's skin.

At this, Itachi could tell by the way Sasuke's eyes fluttered that he was awake, leaning down he let his lips barely touch the younger raven's ear.  
"Open your eyes, Otouto…"

That voice.

That accursed sultry voice that drew Sasuke in every time, oh he knew it too well. 

Obediently, Sasuke's eyes slowly slipped open to meet the gaze of the elder.

"What is it, Itachi…?" His words came in a groggy manner; after all, he had just woken up.

"Sit up."

Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion, "Why?" his voice shown equal puzzlement.

A slender hand reached out and ran one finger down his otouto's other cheek, face void of any expression.

"Just do it…you'll understand in a moment, Otouto."

The teen merely narrowed his eyes at him in a non threatening manner and sat up, his eyes following Itachi as the elder moved behind him and wrapped his arms at the other's waist. 

Itachi's actions weren't making much sense to the younger one, as he felt himself being pulled back to rest against the bared chest of his aniki.

"Remember when I would hold you like this when you were little? You'd have a bad dream and come running to my room or if there was a thunderstorm. I was always your shelter…"

The elder Uchiha's words were hushed, and soft, a tone Sasuke had only heard a few times. Somehow this tone made the teen's eyes drift to a half lidded state as he gave a subtle and hardly noticeable nod.

"I can remember the day before you started school…you were so nervous." The nostalgic tone in Itachi's voice was coupled with an unseen upturn of the lips, as a mother would look back on her son's life at a wedding. 

"You came running to my room and demanded I tell you everything there was to know. Books, teachers, what class was like..." Slender porcelain fingers trailed through strands of hair stained like a starless black night, caressing every strand with such care.

One of Sasuke's many weaknesses, as he soon remembered, eyes drifting shut as he listened to Itachi's heartbeat coupled with his words laced with pleasant memories.

"You've changed so much since then….Its nearly hard to believe…." 

Sasuke shifted, opening his eyes again; carefully he bent his head back to look up at his nii-san.

"How have I changed?" 

One of the elder's eyebrows raised as he closed his eyes for a moment, as though to picture the adoring sibling from his memories.

"Taller, not so….stubby," Itachi ran his hands down Sasuke's arms, halting at his fingers, "They're thinner now, flawless…" His hands moved from the teen's hands to his torso. "You've filled out, grown lean and tone." Finger tips trailed from Sasuke's stomach up to his chest, causing the younger to give light tremors of pleasure. "…and this neck…" Itachi's fingers lightly traced over Sasuke's pulse, making the teen tense for a moment, his breath catching in his throat.

"…This neck has grown to be so much longer…your scent is so much more….defined and your skin is absolutely…_perfect_."

The elder's head dropped down to the curve of Sasuke's shoulder very slowly, taking in every little scent, the intake of air against the teen's skin only proving to increase his body temperature. 

Two soft lips barely brushed the skin of Sasuke's neck, tempting him with a taste of what was to come, though it was enough to earn a gentle gasp. 

"Its an amazing change, Otouto…"

Those words fell from Itachi's lips like silk, his breath against Sasuke's neck dancing across his skin to pull him in, making his head spin and his heart pound with anticipation.

Light, seductive caresses of the lips found themselves being placed upon the younger raven's pulse, gentle bites and passing of the tongue topping off those sensations.

"Let me reveal in your change, Otouto…" 

Sasuke was all to willing to oblige to his every request and whim.

A smirk could be felt against his skin as skilled lips worked against the overly sensitive flesh, hands fluttering over all the right places upon his toned midriff. 

Sasuke let out a harsh gasp as Itachi ran one single nail along his navel, bucking his hips upward as the heat began to show between his legs.

Itachi merely ran his hands up and splayed them along his torso, electric sensations rushing through the younger of the two, shown in a soft moan, only to be stifled with the caress of lips against his own. 

Sasuke felt the sudden need to face his brother, pulling away from the bitter sweet taste of his aniki, turning in his arms and pushing himself into Itachi.

The onslaught of passion that took over the two in the fire of their light kisses was one that could drive anyone over the edge.

Itachi's lips only barely brushed over Sasuke's at first, slowly picking up the pace, adding depth and pent up lust into the kiss. The teen did his best to keep up with the elder's ministrations, pushing against the other Uchiha's hips with gentle rocking motions, the only thing keeping them apart being two pair of silk sleep pants.

Naturally with only that thin layer of fabric between the two, the sensations and heat passing between were enough to push Itachi into action. 

Carefully, Itachi began to push Sasuke back; a certain wetness pushing against the younger's lips, asking for entry. The teen let his jaw fall open, allowing Itachi access to the cavern of warmth as he was pushed to lay on his back, the elder Uchiha hovering over him.

Their tongues intertwined in a dance of fire and passion, Itachi roughly pushing his hips into that of the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke moaned roughly into the other's mouth, pulling back as his moan echoed through the room. 

"A-Aniki…p-please, I can't take much more of this…" 

Itachi's sadistic smirk played itself across his features as he gave another tempting nudge, listening to the panting breaths Sasuke emitted.

"Such a low endurance now, Otouto…be patient."  
Itachi gave a rougher thrust, causing Sasuke to arch and call out, giving the elder Uchiha the opportunity to continue his skillful work of the tongue.

The younger of the two writhed in tortured need beneath the older, moaning into his mouth and desperately pushing upwards for that sweetest of frictions. Itachi savored every sound and touch as though it would be his last, giving Sasuke his pent up lust.

Such actions only aided in the dizzy spell the younger was under, finding himself being lifted upright to straddle Itachi's hips. Rocking his hips harshly into the others, Sasuke found a slight satisfaction in the motion, though it only proved to tempt him more. The older raven carefully pulled away from the other's mouth, trailing down his jaw and onto his neck, searching for his pulse.

Sasuke buried his fingers into Itachi's hair, panting at the hovering of lips, tilting his head to the side as his motions became slower, sensual.

Itachi prepped the spot with a soft caress of his lips, then the smooth rolling motion of his tongue, taking a bit of flesh between his teeth and biting down. Sasuke let out a hiss and arched himself into his aniki, feeling the warm liquid of his veins sliding down his neck and pooling at the junction to his shoulder. Itachi closed his eyes and licked carefully up the younger's neck, gathering what little blood there was from such a small puncture. 

The teen could only shiver as Itachi nipped and licked at his neck, feeling the other's hands being placed at the top of his back, and nails being slowly dug into his skin, trailing downwards and appealing to the younger raven's uncanny love for such things.

A smirk once more passed over Itachi's features as he felt his Otouto begin to shiver and pant louder at the soft pink welts left upon his back. This feeling of control was a high like no other, and Itachi was going to ride it out for as long as he possibly could.

Itachi once more pushed Sasuke back, stripping him unceremoniously of his silk sleep pants. The air hitting his heated organ made Sasuke's breath catch within his throat, causing him to arch and spread his legs to accommodate the older of the two.

Nails drug along the underside of Sasuke's thighs, sending sparks up the younger Uchiha's spin, his shivering growing worse as his arousal pulsated painfully.

"A-Aniki…pl-please!!!"

Itachi smirked and lent down, running his tongue over the pulsating member, gathering the needy fluids upon his lips, watching as Sasuke gave a silent cry of frustration.

Lightly, he trailed his fingers up to the younger's mouth, giving him the hint to wet them.  
Shakily, the teen took those long fingers into his mouth, running his tongue between and up them, coating them thoroughly before Itachi pulled his hand back.

Preparation felt so horribly slow to the teen as one finger was inserted, then slowly another. "Hmm, you're still a bit loose from before, Otouto..."

Itachi's voice sounded husky and full of lust as he thrust and curled his fingers within Sasuke. The smaller raven called out loudly as his stomach began to turn and tighten, growing ever more needy.

"Hurry!!!" 

Itachi's breath hitched as he watched Sasuke's hands trail down himself, trying to work out at least one release. Such a sight was so forbiddingly tempting to the older raven, clearly one temptation he wasn't going to pass up.

The elder Uchiha slipped out of his own sleep pants, stroking himself to the sight of his Otouto in such ecstasy, using his free hand to scissor and stretch the passage into the teen.

This proved to be far too much for the younger to handle as his hips jerked into the touch, falling quickly over the edge as a ribbon of pearly fluid began to coat his stomach, his arousal still at full; thanks to Itachi's skillful touch.

A harsh gasp echoed from the elder as he pulled his fingers out of the younger, hooking Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and sheathing himself completely in with little warning.

The teen cried out with little restraint, pushing himself against Itachi with pleasure lacing itself in his voice.

Rough thrusts caused the two sweat glistened bodies to meet in pure ecstasy, cries of passion making the younger Uchiha's throat hoarse as he took each thrust to the fullest.

Itachi's head was beginning to spin as he watched Sasuke aid himself along by self pleasure, panting as he angled himself into that bundle of nerves, watching as the teen coated his stomach and hips in the fluid of their passion. It was growing hotter and hotter in the room as Itachi felt his own stomach tighten, Sasuke's name slipping past his lips in a sharp gasp as he filled the passage in an intense orgasm.

Sasuke writhed for a moment at the sudden heat filling him, relaxing in his euphoric state soon after, watching as Itachi slid slowly out of his Otouto, taking his place beside him. 

There was no doubt; Sasuke was wrapped around Itachi's finger.

Gently and in a daze, Sasuke nestled himself into Itachi's arms, closing his eyes. The elder merely shifted and held the other as close as he could, taking in that intoxicating after sex scent that Sasuke gave off. 

"Nn…can't believe you made me beg for it….bastard." The teen had a slight pout on his lips, though his words were hushed yet still endearing.

Itachi simply smirked and ran his fingers down Sasuke's spine, "Oh but it was so pretty, Otouto…."

Sasuke simply gave a playful snort "I'll make _you_ beg next time."

Itachi merely smirked and kissed his brother's forehead. "Sure. Go to sleep now….you and I need the rest."

The teen wanted to retort, but the undeniable fact was he was waiting for permission to fall back into his slumber.

Needless to say, falling asleep this time was a lot warmer and relaxing then before.

AN: Whoo! I updated! I owe Delightful Sin a tomato, as I've never had a raw tomato, I made her eat one and describe to me what it tasted like over the phone. So thanks!  
Anyway, I might update this, I might not. Give me pleasant and lovely reviews and I'll do it.  
Much love to you dears, now REVIEW!


End file.
